The invention relates to a cassette for a record carrier in the form of a tape, and a bracket for the cassette; and more particularly to the combination in which the cassette has a substantially rectangular cassette housing constituted by two cover walls, two side walls, a rear wall and a front wall with at least one opening, along which the record carrier is passed and through which opening it is accessible; the bracket which is detachably connectable to the cassette housing, is U-shaped comprises two limbs and one cross-piece interconnecting these two limbs, the limbs engaging the two side walls of the cassette housing and including a retaining device which acts between the cassette housing and the bracket for retaining the cassette housing and the bracket to each other. Such a cassette is known from German Patent application No. 19 54 735, to which British Pat. No. 1,289,153 corresponds. In this cassette the bracket has an adapter function, enabling the cassette to be used in different types of apparatus. The bracket can then be connected to the cassette housing by means of a clamped connection, which is for example constituted by two resilient projections of the bracket.